


Always Knew

by TheSilverDream



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverDream/pseuds/TheSilverDream
Summary: "Yu-chan, we've known each other since we're kids, I know your brother, I've been in love with him since junior high and we've been getting steady until now,"Sho said with amusement. "Do you think that I would mistakenly recognize my own boyfriend even if you brothers are twins?"





	Always Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Livejournal
> 
> UN-BETAED [you've been warned]

"Sho-chan,"  
  
Sho looked up and let out a huff when a body slammed into him. he looked down and saw a familiar mop of hair and smiled. "Long time no see, how are you?"  
  
"What are you talking about? we just met yesterday, don't you remember?"the other boy asked and looked Sho in the eyes.  
  
"Hmm, as far as I'm concern, the last time I saw you were...what, 2 years ago?"Sho said, chuckling a bit.  
  
The other boy stared at Sho and shook his head gently. "Sho-chan, I think you're getting old, you don't even remember that we just met yesterday. We went to the amusement park and you bought me ice cream, remember?"  
  
"I do remember that, but I remember going to the amusement park with your brother, not with you."Sho said, laughing. "When did you get here anyway? how's Tokyo?"  
  
The other boy sighed loudly and pulling away from Sho's embrace. "How do you always know it was me?"  
  
"Yu-chan, we've known each other since we're kids, I know your brother, I've been in love with him since junior high and we've been getting steady until now,"Sho said with amusement. "Do you think that I would mistakenly recognize my own boyfriend even if you brothers are twins?"  
  
"You're no fun,"Yu said and went to the kitchen. "Even when we're kids, you can always tell us apart,"  
  
Sho followed the other boy to the kitchen, shaking his head when the other boy asking him if he wanted coffee or something to drink. "Where's Masaki anyway?"  
  
"Still in his room, getting ready,"Yu said, sipping something from the mug he was holding."Where are you guys going?"  
  
"Not really sure, usually we just walking around and stop to eat when we're getting hungry."Sho said, shrugging his shoulder. they rarely have a plan about their date night, since both of them were busy with work, they can really match their schedule, so whenever they happened to have a day off at the same time, they just go out where ever without much planning.   
  
"Ugh, you guys never changed."Yu said, groaning. "When are you going to propose anyway? don't you think it's been long enough?"  
  
"Well, I just have to wait for the ring to finish and then I'll ask him the question."Sho said, smiling widely. "And yes, I think it's been long enough to make our relationship permanent,"  
  
"Oh, wow, you really thought of it aren't you?"Yu said, chuckling. "I'm your best man, no one else."  
  
"Okay,"Sho said, chuckling. "But I think Nino would have a say about the best man, he's been hinting at me for a while now that he wants it."  
  
"Well, tell him to back off, I'm the best man and he can be the maid of honor or something."Yu rolled his eyes.  
  
Sho laughed and wipe his eyes. "I'll tell him that,"  
  
"Sho-chan,"  
  
Sho turned and smiling brightly when he saw Masaki walked toward them. "Hey, you ready?"  
  
"Yups,"Masaki said and stepped inside Sho's embrace when the older man open his arms. He hugged him tight and kissed his cheek before stepping away. "What are you guys talking about, I heard you laugh all the way down to my room."  
  
"Yu is being his usual self even after all this time."Sho said, putting his right hand around Masaki's waist.  
  
"Oh?"Masaki said, tilting his head a little. "IS he pretending to be me again?"  
  
"Yeah."Sho said, chuckling.  
  
"You know that's not going to work right?"Masaki said to his twin younger brother. "He can always tell us apart,"  
  
"Hmph, it's boring playing with him."Yu said, putting his now empty mug on the sink and walked out the kitchen. "You kids have fun, call me if you're going to spend the night at Sho's place, I'll tell mom and dad."  
  
"Okay."Masaki said, smiling.  
  
"Let's go."Sho said and push Masaki gently toward the front door and turned to Yu who's leaning on the stair. "Don't blow up the house."  
  
"Ye of little faith."Yu said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"We're off."Masaki said, chuckling at his boyfriend and his brother's antic.  
  
"Have fun,"Yu said and smiling when the door closed. Sometimes, he's a bit jealous of Masaki, he has someone who loves him and knows his inside out to the point that he always knows when he played a prank on him. Sho is always like that, since the beginning, his attention is always toward his older brother, he never mistook Masaki for Yu even when he's pretending to be Masaki. He wishes that he can find someone like him for himself.   
  
"Well, maybe someday I would get lucky,"Yu said to himself, whistling while walking up the stair with a smile on his face.


End file.
